cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
L270 Ebelsi
The L270 Ebelsi (Eqiti for "Priestess"), also known officially as the Multiple Rocket Launch System (or MRLS) is a Sirian self propelled rocket artillery system. Overview Role & Design Like all rocket artillery, the L270 is intended to provide rapid and effective fire support to friendly forces either in preparation of an attack or in support of it once it has already commenced. However, in recognition of the swift and highly mobile nature of modern warfare, the L270 was also designed to be capable of prosecuting targets whilst on the move itself. Armament As an artillery system, the L270 is chiefly armed with its 20 barrel multiple rocket launcher, which can rotate a full 360 degrees and fire at any elevation. This system can accept 120mm, 220mm and 300mm rounds. Despite the official abbreviation, the Ebelsi also fires missiles. The range of the rockets or missiles is approximately 1,500km. The rate of fire of the L270 is approximately 24 rockets or missiles in less than 40 seconds. Rockets may be equipped with cluster munitions, artillery launched mines, high explosive/frag, fuel-air explosives, Ember Dust/Water, sensor opaque smoke, anti-tank/"bunker buster" munitions, NBC weaponry, or a guidance package. The first two munitions scatter their payloads over a very wide area so as to maximise the chances of hitting a target and ensure proper coverage. The L270's computers automatically flag the predicted area of impact so as to preclude friendly forces from accidentally moving into their own mines. Although an often overlooked aspect, the L270 is designed to let its artillery system be reloaded rapidly. Sensors Advances in technology mean that each L270 carries its own AESA radar and can either guide for itself or provide guidance to other artillery systems slaved to its sensors. The L270's radar can also act as a counter-battery radar, analysing the characteristics of incoming rounds (such as their flightpath) to determine where the enemy artillery fire is coming from and respond. The L270 may either do this itself or delegate the task to another system in the battery. In order to avoid falling victim to counter-battery fire itself, the L270's radar is designed to have a low probability of interception, though this doesn't guarantee it will avoid detection. An encrypted burst datalink is used to transmit information between the L270 and friendly forces. An automated laying and fire control system allow for improved accuracy and response times; an automated navigation system is also included. Defences Due to the nature of its design, the L270 only has smoke grenade dischargers and an active protection system to protect itself from hostile fire. Although the L270's artillery can be used in a direct fire mode for such situations, at close ranges it is inadvisable to do so. Instead, the L270 crew's best chance is to disengage whilst deploying smoke. It is armoured against small arms fire. Mobility As mentioned previously, the L270 is designed to allow for firing on the move. It is hoped that by doing so, the Ebelsi can keep up with friendly units as they advance (or conversely fall back without slowing down friendly forces), as well as make it much more difficult for counter-battery systems to attack it. It is also tracked, to enable greater off-road ability. However, because it is tracked, on weaker roads it may churn up the surface and thereby cause damage. In common with other Sirian Army vehicles it is amphibious, allowing a Sirian column to keep moving even if confronted with a fast flowing river or other body of water. Variants * L270N1: Original Ebelsi. Only had 120mm rockets. It was somewhat infamous for its anaemic heating system, which combined with the troublesome power actuated launcher made it unpopular among those who had the misfortune of being assigned to it. * L270N2: Improved Ebelsi, entering service around the time of the Freedom War. A swathe of complaints were addressed, turning the L270 into one of the most beloved artillery systems in the Sirian Army. * L270R2: Export Ebelsi. Includes kits to convert the controls and cabin interior for species without a bipedal body structure and hands. Used by the Jiptohr Empire, Levant, Knotar, and Nation of the Zehir. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army Category:Sirian Vehicles Category:Vehicles